


(LOOK DOW)

by thaopig



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Forced Pregnancy, Innocent!Tom, M/M, Omega!Tom, dark!Chris
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: Lâu lắm rồi mình mới viết Fic lại :)))) Dù còn chưa thèm lấp mấy hố cũ.Thôi thì cứ đăng lên, chị em nào đi ngang qua thì cho cái Kudo hay cmt là mình zui rồi~~~~~Các bạn có thể biết trước update và nc cùng mình ở linh FB bên dưới nhé.





	(LOOK DOW)

[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thao.lon)  


Song: [New moon OST - Dreamcatcher - Alexandre Desplat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39Kvcgug2J0)

* * *

 

 

 

 

Chuyến tàu đêm không có nhiều tiếng ồn.

Không khí trong khoang tàu se lạnh trong tiết trời tháng 11, mùi sắt và gỗ ẩm bốc lên từ dưới sàn nhà. Tiếng người đàn ông gáy nhẹ ở dãy ghế thứ hai vang lên đều đều cùng tiếng bánh xe đánh vào đường ray.

God Bless America!

 

                Những người con bị lãng quên của nước Mỹ giàu có chen chúc nhau trong khoang tàu nhỏ. Tom nhìn về phía cánh cửa ngăn cách khoang của mình và khoang phía trên. Maria vẫn ngủ ngoan, ấm áp và yên lành. Cô bé được bọc kín dưới lớp áo sơ mi nâu bạc màu. Chúng đã quá cũ và các sợi vải mủn dần, mềm mại nhưng mỏng tang. Chiếc áo nam cũ này sẽ chẳng giữ ấm được cho cô bé là bao nhiêu, nhưng đó đã là tấm áo dầy nhất mà Tom có. Hành lý của anh bao gồm cô con gái chỉ mới 3 tháng, một cây đàn ghi ta cũ trong bao đựng bằng da bò, bộ quần áo trên người, chiếc áo lớn bao phủ Maria.

                Và 2 đô la.

                Anh nhìn về phía cánh cửa như đàng chờ đợi cho kết cục xấu nhất. Người xoát vé sẽ bước qua cánh của đó, và sau đó?

Họ sẽ đuổi anh đi?

Hay sẽ hỏi anh trả tiền để mua vé của hai người?

Nhưng 2 đô trong túi anh chỉ đủ cho nửa tấm vé của một người lớn. Liệu tàu sẽ dừng lại chỉ để đuổi anh xuống? Anh không rõ điều gì sẽ sảy ra, nhưng chí ít tàu đã chạy được gần 30 phút. Có lẽ họ đã đi được một đoạn rất xa, ra khỏi địa phận  Mount Olive, thoát khỏi Alabama. Anh và Maria sẽ bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới ở bất kỳ đâu chuyến tàu này dừng lại.

Đâu rồi cũng sẽ là thiên đường.

                Chuyến tàu đi qua đoạn dốc khiến khoang tàu lắc lư theo đường ray. Vài người trong khoang tàu khẽ thì thào, vài người ngủ gật cũng đã thức giấc. Maria gằn nhẹ vài tiếng khó chịu, có lẽ cô bé bị đánh thức bởi tiếng ồn xung quanh. Tom dời mắt khỏi cánh cửa rồi nhìn xuống cô bé trong lòng. Maria quay đầu vào trong, bé khẽ dụi vào lòng “mẹ”. Cô bé hẳn không quá đói bụng, nhưng bầu ngực “mẹ” luôn là thứ giúp Maria hết khóc. Và dường như để đáp lại nhu cầu của con, Tom cảm nhận được lớp vải cuốn quanh ngực mình ướt dần.

Nhưng bây giờ không phải là lúc dành cho việc này, Tom nghĩ. Anh nhìn sang bên người đàn ông bên cạnh.

                Người đàn ông trên 30 tuổi với mái tóc vàng và bộ vest mắc tiền. Hắn ta có vẻ ngoài khá lớn, thậm chí còn cao hơn anh. Mùi nước hoa dễ chịu tỏa ra từ người hắn cũng không thể át được mùi hương đặc chưng của giới tính thứ hai.

                Một Alpha, và là một Alpha rất mạnh.

                Rồi anh bắt gặp một đôi mắt xanh thẳm. Màu xanh ánh lên theo ánh đèn hắt vào cửa sổ. Chưa bao giờ Tom nhìn thấy đôi mắt của ai xanh được nhường ấy. Họ như chìm đắm vào ánh mắt nhau cho đến khi Maria nắm và kéo mạnh áo của Tom.

  * Tôi nghĩ đứa bé đang đói. – Hắn nói – Phía đầu khoang tàu thứ hai có nhà vệ sinh, cậu có thể tới đó.



_Tới đó và để bị bắt sao?_ Càng lên trên thì sẽ càng gần người soát vé, và Tom muốn ngồi tàu và đi xa thêm một chút nữa. _Càng xa càng tốt._

Tom thở dài, anh xoay người nghiêng hẳn về hướng của sổ, rồi nhanh nhẹn cởi cúc áo và kéo áo chẽn xuống. Phần ngực của một Omage nam khi mang thai và sinh con không quá lớn, nó chỉ đủ để chưa lượng sữa nuôi cho 1 em bé lớn lên, thậm chí những đứa con của Omega nam nếu không có sữa bổ sung thì chúng cũng chẳng bao giờ đủ no. Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì Maria có - không sữa ngoài, không vú em. Cô bé trở nên nhỏ nhắn hơn bạn cùng lứa, nhưng cô bé chẳng bao giờ quấy khóc nhiều dù bữa ăn đôi khi không đủ vì bản thân Tom không ăn đủ để có dinh dưỡng cho cô bé.

Maria ngâm nga vài tiếng thích thú, bàn tay nhỏ chẳng quên tìm bên ngực còn lại, đôi mắt bé mở lớn nhìn lên Tom. Và Tom cũng chỉ chú ý đến Maria mà thôi, kể cả anh biết được vị khách bên cạnh vẫn đang nhìn về phía anh. Đây cũng chẳng phải lần đầu có người tò mò muốn nhìn thấy một nam Omage cho con bú là như thế nào, thậm chí “gã ta” còn mời bạn bè tới để chứng kiến chuyện đó. Đấy là gã ta còn chỉ là một Beta, người đàn ông này thậm chí còn là Alpha. Những kẻ mạnh được sinh ra để khinh nhường loại động vật yếu kém hơn, và rồi những kẻ yếu hơn sẽ quen dần, nhưng cách Tom đã quen chúng hơn 7 năm nay.

Vậy nhưng đôi mắt anh vẫn cay lên. Sự xấu hổ, nhục nhã chẳng bao giờ biến mất ấy khiến anh muốn khóc. Tom nhìn thẳng ra ngoài cửa sổ, chỉ mong sao cho cảnh vật xung quanh khiến anh nguôi ngoai, khiến anh chẳng còn suy nghĩ mông lung. Rồi bỗng dưng, anh cảm nhận được có thứ gì đó phủ lên người mình.  Tấm áo măng tô lớn dầy màu vàng mịn màng, chúng được may hai lớp tỉ mỉ, phía cổ áo có thêu tên viết tắt.

_C.H_

Tom giật mình nhìn ra đằng sau lưng. Những gì anh nhận được không phải ánh mắt thương hại, cảm thông hay bất kỳ thứ gì như thế.

Người đàn ông có đôi mắt màu xanh lạnh không còn nhìn về phía họ nữa. Hắn ta nhắm mắt, đặt lên đầu mình chiếc mũ xám trùng với màu bộ vest, hắn khoanh tay rồi ngả người dựa vào tấm đệm mỏng của ghế tàu hỏa.

  * Cám ơn anh.



Tom thì thào. Anh kéo lại chiếc áo rồi ngồi thẳng về phía trước. Lòng tốt bất ngờ khiến cho anh thả lỏng hơn, cơn mệt mỏi kéo đến và nhịp bú sữa đều đều của Maria, tất cả đều khiến mi mắt anh nặng trữu.

Chỉ đến khi có người vỗ nhẹ lên vai anh, giọng người đang ông trầm ấm vang lên cùng với tiếng còi tàu kéo rít từng cơn.

  * Này, mau dậy thôi. Chúng ta đã đến nhà ga rồi.



Tom giật mình tỉnh giấc và phát hiện ra mình đã ngủ gật trên suốt quãng đường đi. Anh hoảng hốt phát hiện vòng tay mình trống trơn, rồi thở phào khi thấy cô bé nằm ngủ ngoan trong lòng người đàn ông đa cho họ mượn áo khoác.

  * Con bé có vẻ khá mệt nên ngủ suốt. Cậu nên tìm một chỗ trú ấm áp trước khi mùa đông ở đây khiến cô bé bị viêm phổi.



Tom nhận lấy Maria từ tay hắn. Anh cúi đầu cảm ơn, và rồi anh nhận ra rằng họ đã ngủ suốt quãng đường, vậy là tiền vé đã được người đàn ông kia trả hộ. Anh biết rằng anh phải mở lời hỏi khi hắn ta không mở lời trước, anh cần trả lại cho hắn, hoặc hứa hẹn một cái nợ sau này. Nhưng tất cả những gì anh làm chỉ là sự im lặng. Anh ngồi đợi cho người đàn ông đó đi hẳn, thâm chí ngoài người lại kiểm tra vài lần, đếm tới mười, rồi anh mới nhanh tay gom cây đàn và xuống khỏi chiếc tàu.

_Có lẽ hắn ta là người tốt thật sự còn lại, một người rất rất tốt bụng như trong những câu chuyện của Emily._

Có lẽ số phận của anh sẽ không còn tràn ngập bóng tối quen thuộc ở dưới những căn hầm. Một thành phố mới, một cuộc sống mới. Không còn những đồng lúa mì, những con ngựa, những ngôi nhà cách nhau một khoảng cách bất tận. Thành phố mới đông người, xe cộ. Tom nghĩ, nơi đây đầy những người đàn ông, những người phụ nữ quý phái sẽ chẳng tiếc vài đồng lẻ cho nghèo khác. Bố thí cũng được, cảm thông cũng vậy, Tom sẽ kiếm những đồng tiền đầu tiên mà chẳng đoái hoài tới tự tôn.

Maria cần một nơi ấm áp để ngủ, và Tom cần chút thức ăn để lấp đầy cơn đói bụng.

Nhưng khi Tom đi bộ dọc con phố lớn với người đi đường và xe cộ sáng đèn khi đã là 4h chiều trong tiết trời lạnh âm u, hy vọng của anh cứ ngày một trở nên mỏng manh hơn.

Cửa tiệm ánh đèn sáng láng, ánh đèn vàng ấm áp như ánh mặt trời trưa tiết đông. Vậy nhưng ở góc tối u ám đầy rẫy những “con chuột cống” đen đúa. Ánh mắt họ lom lom nhìn vào cây đàn của Tom.

Thành phố giàu có chẳng hề thiếu thứ gì, kể cả sự đói nghèo.

Chẳng dám đi quá xa, Tom lựa cho mình một góc sạch sẽ nhất gần lỗi đi lại nhà ga.  Anh mở hộp đàn đã tróc da, đặt Maria xuống đó vào trong, đứng phía sau chúng và bắt đầu đàn.

Tom đã nghe Emily kể về những nghệ sĩ đứng ở giữa con phố, họ dung tiếng dàn, giọng hát để đổi lấy bữa cơm.

“ _Người dân nơi đó rất hào phóng. Họ có quá nhiều tiền, và họ cho người khác tiền như một niềm vui. Họ không có những cánh đồng, gia súc và cây ăn trái. Họ có tiền, họ kiếm tiền từ nhiều cách khác nhau và họ chỉ có tiền. Vì thế họ trả tiền để được vui, vì niềm vui đó họ lại mải miết kiếm tiền.”_

Đâu rồi, anh nghĩ, những con người tìm kiếm niềm vui từ tiền bạc. Có lẽ bài hát của anh quá buồn, anh liền đổi bài hát khác vui hơn. Tom nhịp theo điệu nhạc.

_Làm trò_

Tom bắt đầu lắc lư mình, anh luôn cười, kể cả khi hát.

_“…Mày phải làm trò gì đó hay ho rồi mới có cơm ăn. Hiểu không, thằng điếm”_

1..2..3…

On a morning bright and clear

To my old home I grew near,

Just a village down in sunny Tennessee.

I was speeding on a train

That would bring me back again

To my sweetheart, who was waiting there for me.

 

We could hear the old folks singing

As she bid farewell to me;

Far across the fields of cotton

My old homestead I could see.

As the moon rose in its glory,

There I told life's sweetest story

To the girl I loved in sunny Tennessee.

 

Nụ cười của anh rạng rỡ hơn khi có người đi qua, nhưng chúng lại trở nên gượng gạo khi họ chỉ dừng lại vài giây rồi thôi. Tom đứng đó và tiếp tục hát, giọng anh nhỏ dần, vì mất sức, vì thất vọng. Nhưng Tom không ngừng hát, kể cả khi mắt anh ướt dần, vậy mà anh vẫn cười và gật đầu khi có người đi qua và thẩy vào hộp một đồng xu lẻ 25 cent.

Anh không biết mình đã hát bao lâu. Cho đến lúc sân ga chỉ còn lác đác, trời tối hẳn và anh nghe được tiếng khóc của Maria. Tom ngồi sụp xuống, đến từng đồng được ném vào trong hộp đàn. Vài đồng xu lẻ nằm trên người bé con, có lẽ vì thế mà Maria bật khóc.

4 đô 75 cent.

Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Nghĩ đoạn, Tom ẵm Maria lên và bắt đầu thu dọn. Anh cần tìm một chỗ cho đêm nay, chút đồ ăn và nước uống. Tom đã chẳng để ý đến việc thân nhiệt Maria nóng lên bất thường, anh nghĩ rằng có thể do bản thân mình lạnh, vì thế mới cảm thấy cô bé ấm hơn. Nhưng kể cả khi họ đã đi qua con phố thứ hai trong nỗ lực tìm một nhà trọ, một nhà nghỉ gia đình giá rẻ để tá túc một đêm, Maria vẫn không ngừng khóc.

Tom tới gần tiệm bán quần áo và nương nhờ ánh đén hắt ra từ tấm cửa kính lớn để kiểm tra, Tom hốt hoảng nhận thấy hai má cô bé đỏ lên bất thường. Biết rằng mình phải giúp Maria giữ ấm, Tom bắt đầu chạy. Anh phải tìm một nơi ở trước, anh sẽ tiếp tục nhịn đêm hôm nay, mong là nhà nghỉ sẽ có nước máy là đủ. May mắn thay cuối lần rẽ thứ tư thì họ tìm thấy một căn nhà nghỉ tự phát với tấm bảng “6 đô/1 phòng cho 1 đêm” . Chúng trông như một căn nhà cũ, nhưng chỉ cần như vậy là đủ.

Bà chủ tiệm là người phụ nữ gầy nhỏ với đôi mắt bé, bà chỉ mặc chiếc áo ngủ satin mỏng. Bà nhìn lên vòng cổ bằng da trên cổ Tom – dụng cụ để che tuyến thể của Omega – rồi gõ tay vào tấm bảng nhỏ trên quầy.

 

-6 đô 1 đêm, nhưng trẻ em thì tính thêm 2 đô.

\- Nhưng chúng tôi chỉ xài 1 phòng…

\- Trẻ em rất ồn, bất kỳ một nơi nào cũng đều tính phí làm ồn của trẻ em, cậu có thể đi chỗ khác hỏi thử. Và tôi nói thật không có nơi nào rẻ hơn được đâu.

\- Nhưng… - Tay anh nắm chặt túi quần – nhưng tôi chỉ còn có 6 đô, bà có muốn đòi thêm tôi cũng không thể đưa ra được.

\- Người như cậu chúng tôi gặp nhiều rồi, đừng lấy trò đó ra để ngã giá.

\- Nhưng tôi thật sự…

 

Cặp đôi phía sau lách lên và đẩy anh ra bên cạnh. Mặc cho anh nài nỉ, chủ nhà cũng nhất quyết thu them phần phí oái ăm kia. Chẳng còn thời gian đôi co, Tom xách cây đàn lên và tiếp tục chạy.

Những con đường xa lạ, dòng người xa lạ, xe cộ chạy bằng dầu và máy. Và Tom nhận ra người chủ nhà nói đúng, chẳng có nơi nào rẻ hơn. Anh quay đầu, chạy vè hướng ngược lại kể cả khi cơ thể anh cũng đã mệt nhoài.

_Đừng sợ, Tom, còn chuyến tàu đêm._

Và anh lại hy vọng. Lác đác vài người vẫn đang đi vào sân ga. Anh cởi hẳn áo trên người và bọc vào cho Maria, mong rằng chúng sẽ giữ ấm cho con bé. Và anh lại hát, lại nhảy và cố gắng nhìn thật kỹ những người đi qua.

Ánh đèn vàng yếu ớt, lay lắt không soi tỏ được những gương mặt người đi tàu. Họ chập chờn và mập mờ, tắt hẳn. Tom im bặt khi anh chẳng còn phân biệt được ai. Ánh mắt trong ngõ tối đối diện ga tàu bắt đầu làm anh sợ hãi. Anh không còn nhìn rõ thứ gì, dường như có làn sương mà chắn trước mặt mà anh không tài nào làm rõ được chúng là gì.

Cho đến khi có dòng nước ấm chảy từ khóe mắt, dọc đôi gò má cao gầy, xuống cằm rồi rớt xuống bàn tay đã không còn gảy đàn.

Tiếng còi tàu hú lên, chuyến cuối của ngày.

Và sau đó chỉ còn lại tiếng đường phố từ nơi xa xôi.

Tom khóc trong lặng lẽ, anh rất ít khi, và hầu như là chẳng bao giờ dám khóc thành tiếng. Cái lạnh thấu của đên đông trở nên tê dại, và Tom chỉ biết ôm chặt Maria vào lòng. Để hơi ấm của anh chữa lành cho cơn sốt của cô bé, và để cho hơi ấm của Maria chữa lành hy vọng của anh.

Có lẽ Tom sẽ ngồi đó tới sáng, tới khi những ánh mắt kia tới gần anh, lấy đi chỗ tiền nhỏ nhoi và cây đàn cũ. Có lẽ anh sẽ chết tại đây, vì đói, khát, lạnh, tuyệt vọng và vì khóc lóc.

Nhưng khi chiếc áo măng tô vàng lại được khoác lên vai anh, khi anh nhìn thấy đôi mắt xanh thẳm, lạnh lẽo, đôi bàn tay to lớn với lớp kén trên tay vuốt nhẹ gò má của anh.

Tom biết rằng có thể hôm nay anh sẽ chưa phải chết.

  * Cậu nên chú ý đến con bé hơn. – hy vọng nói – Để tôi phụ cậu đêm nay.




End file.
